dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meta vs. Yagyuu
Meta from Red vs. Blue (XxxNanomachinesonxxX) takes on Yagyuu from Senran Kagura (Finnmcmissilecar) in the first round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction In the middle of the night, the full moon shines brightly over a town; every occupant inside the village sleeps in their bed, except for three. One, Kiriya the teacher, stands facing a window. Looking out into the store, he notices the flowers on a table slightly move as if blown by a soft wind. Kiriya: You can come out, Yagyuu. Yagyuu, battle ready, appears in a flash in the center of the square, umbrella in hand. Yagyuu: Why are we summoned here, Sensei? Special training? Kiriya: Of sorts. You’ve heard of the reports of the area, correct? Yagyuu: Of course. We’ve been gathering information on the area for over a year. Kiriya: Well, it’s possible we’re about to gather much more. Yagyuu turns and saw something in the shadow but completely forgot about it. Noticing the file she takes a look. She waves her hand, while Kiriya looks at her with a odd look. Yagyuu: An robot sir? Kiriya: Were not sure, but I hope not. Yagyuu: Him? Impossible. The Meta: (grunts) Kiriya: His name is Agent Maine, the academy wants us to take him out for the safety of the people. The Meta sprang into action and put five bullets into Kiriya, making his head into nothing but pudding. Yagyuu: Sensei!!!! Kiriya’s body made a loud thud as the Meta reloads his gun walked towards Yagyuu Yagyuu: You bastard. I shall avenge Kiriya if it’s the last thing I do. The Meta know has his gun set and cocked at her. Yagyuu readies her umbrella. HERE WE GO!!!!!! Melee (Slingshot, 1:11-2:11) The Meta runs at Yagyuu, who swings her umbrella. The Meta dodges by hitting the dirt, and gliding towards her legs before uppercutting. While she’s stunned, Agent Maine hits Yagyuu with a few light chops before bullets hits her on the left side. Shooting, the Meta readies his next attack by disappearing, and reappears behind Yagyuu, leaping up and striking her with his knees repeatedly before he grab her by the shoulders and slam her to the ground. Not giving her time to catch her breath, The Meta yanks her up by the back of her neck and elbows her twice before knocking her away with a backhand. The Meta jump at Yagyuu while she’s on her back, but his bullets are blocked when she opens up her umbrella and sticks it up. Shunting him back, she flips on her feet and closes her umbrella before smacking Maine’s head. At this, Yagyuu continues to swing her umbrella like a club and bash the Meta. With a twirl, she kicks him away and throws her umbrella at him, which opens up and generates saw blades out of its top. Spinning on its handle like a top, it drills into the agent’s chest before returning to Yagyuu, who uses it to pole-vault over to the freelancer and donkey-kick him with both legs. He flies into a wall and gets up, more angry than before. Jumping backwards and pushing off the wall with his feet, Agent Maine avoids Yagyuu’s next attack as she falls from the sky with her umbrella held between her feet; she creates a crater in the wood as she lands. Kicking her weapon back up to her hands, she swings and shoots two balls of mysterious black energy at the Meta, who dodges them before he appears. The Meta rushes forth and launches a hundred bullets, which appear to hit Yagyuu until her body disappears in a puff of smoke and a pink stuffed bear falls to the ground. She reappears behind the Meta and strikes him with her umbrella. With a swing, she knocks him into the air, where she leaps after him and swings twice, igniting her umbrella on fire as she strikes her opponent. Yagyuu lands and spins rapidly in place, and a large cyclone of water forms around her. As a squid forms above her, the cyclone carries her up where both she and the squid strike Bruno rapidly with umbrella and tentacle. The Meta falls to the ground, but opens up and swallows him before impact. He instantly walks right out of it and onto the floor of the ground in a proper manner. Yagyuu: Your time is up robot! As the squid disappears, Yagyuu leaps at the Meta, gliding through the air with her umbrella held in front of her. The Meta takes a knee and puts his fist down, and a shield takes his place; almost like an armor lock, Yagyuu’s attack is stopped cold. The freelancer appears behind the ninja and punches her repeatedly in the back before opening up the ground and kicking her into it. He hops in after her, and the ground shuts; the sound of bullets flying is heard from underground as Meta stretches and cracks his back, before the ground opens and Yagyuu gets tossed back out. As the freelancer walks away, Yagyuu pulls out a scroll from her shirt and it unravels; bathed in a bright light, she emerges on top of her giant squid... while wearing a bikini. Her squid swings its tentacles and launches spikes of ice everywhere, which Agent Maine barely dodges. He punches, striking Yagyuu in the head before a tentacle reaches up and grabs him, pulling him through the portal and slamming him back down on the ground. The Meta: (thought) KILL HER! A large opening reveals itself and The Meta jumps to flee from the squids. Yagyuu and hover over it, and narrow their eyes when two machine gun shots slowly rise out of the depths. In a split second, the squid and gunfire are engaged in a furious battle, with hundreds of bullets/curled up tentacles flying and meeting each other. The two fight with equal strength that shakes the ground of the entire town, as Yagyuu watches on. Until a strong wind seems to taps her on the shoulder and she turns her head. The Meta slashes her and she flies backwards... right into the middle of the barrage of bullets aimed directly to the face of Yagyuu K.O. The Meta stands and Yagyuu, with her face so badly shot it is barely even recognizable, falls to the ground. The Meta walking out the scene as the corpse of the two Hanzo Academy members lie. He then starts to slaughter the rest of the townspeople. Results Winning Combatant: The Meta: 14 Yagyuu: 12 Winning Method: K.O.: 0 Death: 14 Details Follow Meta’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Web Show vs Anime/Manga' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights